It is customary in many cases where space divisions are required, such as room dividers, to have these of a nature such that they are movable and at the same time are self-supporting by using straight sections as well as curved sections so that by utilizing a number of sections of a screen appropriately various divisions of a space can occur with a final screen of a stable nature.
Screens of this type are already known and for instance according to an earlier screen manufactured by me and disclosed in Australian Registered Design No. 65,423, a series of sections were fitted together by utilizing connectors which were in the nature of plates with pairs of pins projecting therefrom, each pair being adapted to engage at least one of the sections of one screen with the other pair engaging adjoining section of the screen so that it was a simple matter to join both the top and bottom edges of the screens together in a stable manner. I was also the inventor of the invention disclosed in British Letters Pat. No. 1,600,990 in the name of Ashelwood Products Pty. Ltd., which deals with such screens.
Generally these screens are constructed of a material which has acoustic properties because the screens need to be of a sound-absorbing nature particularly as usually they are not ceiling height screens but merely project upwardly from a floor surface a required distance to give privacy to operators located on each side of such screens.